


You Kill Me

by VetaOva



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 09:24:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6323863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VetaOva/pseuds/VetaOva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>detective/suspect au<br/>maybe a little bit of Luther ( Luther\Alice ) AU <br/>Detective Blake sure that Murphy is the killer, but there is no evidence. As it turns out it not that simple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Kill Me

Bellamy Blake/John Murphy  
detective/suspect au  
maybe a little bit of Luther ( Luther\Alice ) AU   
Detective Blake sure that Murphy is the killer, but there is no evidence. As it turns out it not that simple.  



End file.
